Remember
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Spike never escaped the Initiative and they've been using him as their plaything. Buffy and Xander save him but it's up to Xander to put him back together. Slash warning! Xander/Spike, Sub/Slave!Spike. But don't worry, happy ending ahead!


Disclaimer: I am not Joss, I don't own the boys in any way, shape, or form. But my birthday is coming up so if they could just.... happen to pop out of a cake or something... *looks around*

* * *

Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: M/M, Boys playing with boys, Sub/Slave!Spike  
Pairing: Xander/Spike  
Summary: Spike never escaped from the initiative, and unfortunately they've been using him as a sex toy for their instant gratification. However, hope does show in the form of Buffy and Xander who do a shake down of the place thanks to info from Riley, (That's right folks I'm making Riley out to be a decent bloke in this one) and thankfully rescue our vampire. However, can he be pieced back together?

Remember

"Look, Buffy, I know we aren't exactly in the business to help demons. But look at this place, I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy." Xander said as he followed his best friend, and local chosen one, Buffy Summers.

Buffy looked around at the cages holding demons who looked to be nearly broken, she couldn't help but feel bad. Sure, she hunted them and killed them to keep the town safe, but this was inhuman. Funny what humans were capable of. "I guess your right Xan. I mean, if they are threatening the people of the city I usually just give them a quick death to keep the peace. But this really is bad. At first I thought the Initiative was doing me a favor in cutting back on some of the demon population, but not like this."

Xander nodded. And they had Riley Finn of all people to thank for the information. He had come in a few nights ago with as many blue prints and plans of the base as possible and told them what had been going on here. Experimentation, torture, even rape in some cases. There was just no way Xander or Buffy could look at this and turn a blind eye. The big baddies that wanted to plunge the earth into the next hell age; yeah they could ignore getting this kind of treatment. But a lot of these were normal demons who went out drinking like humans every night and did the normal thing. Well… as normal as they could be.

So, getting together a quick plan they decided to send Buffy, Xander, Riley, Willow, Tara, and Giles into the base and split up to cover more ground. They would release the prisoners and tell them to get out and then set some demo charges in key places. It wouldn't kill anyone, but it'd cause a lot of damage and prevent any of the soldiers from getting out of the tunnels for a while. This would give the demons enough time to get far away and the gang to get back to their base.

So far they had cleared out a number of cell blocks. A few demo charges had already gone off to keep the majority of the personnel trapped for the time being. They easily knocked out any stragglers and released demons. Most demons looked at them quizzically before scrambling for the nearest exit. It wasn't until they came to a fairly empty cell block did Xander pause. He recognized that bleached hair and black finger nails. "Hey, Buffy wait a minute." Xander called as he came closer. He knew better than to touch the glass, knowing it was electrified.

Xander noticed a clipboard close to this cell. He snagged it and began to read off the information there.

Hostile 17

AKA: William the Bloody

AKA: Spike

Real Name: William Pratt

Race: Vampire

Age: 122

Age (when turned): 25

Enhancements: Chip implant to correct social behavior. If subject attempts to harm any human the chip will send a very painful electrical charge to the cerebral cortex.

Status: awaiting surgery to correct facial features.

Xander looked over at Buffy after he read the last line, "correct facial features, what does that mean?" Xander asked as she joined him. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted his suspicions confirmed. The look Buffy gave him told him she was thinking the exact same thing he was thinking. Surgery meant to remove his vampire ridges and whatever else they considered abnormal facial features.

Buffy looked in on the pitiful creature huddled in the corner, arms up over his head as if trying to shield himself from some invisible attacker. "That's Spike?" Buffy shook her head and felt bile rise up in the back of her throat. The once self proclaimed Big Bad reduced to this. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what it took to break him this far. If she wasn't sure the Initiative was inhuman before, there was no doubt in her mind now. Spike had been a real asshole, yeah, but he didn't deserve this. No one deserved this.

Hearing his name Spike twitched. He peeked out from the side of the shield he had made with his arms and saw two figures he recognized, two figures that definitely did not belong here. For the first time in months Spike felt a surge of hope in an otherwise cursed existence. He scrambled toward the glass wall, Buffy and Xander jumped back from the sudden movement, but just as Spike was reaching out to them his hand connected with the wall and he was pushed back from the shock.

Xander saw the pain in Buffy's eyes to watch what Spike had been reduced to, and the pain that came with her next statement. "We should stake him, Xander. He's suffered; we should put him out of his misery."

Just as her hand rose with the stake clutch in it Xander's hand grabbed hers. "W-wait, look," Xander said as he nodded toward Spike. The vampire was looking at them with such hope and pleading, it nearly broke Xander's heart. How many times had he looked at his parents like that, hoping they would love him enough to stop hurting him?

"Xander, look at him. If we let him out I doubt he'll be able to take care of himself, at least not right away. Are you willing to take him in and nurse a vampire back to health?" Buffy asked, she would but she had a lot of other priorities and as Spike was a vampire, something she hunted, she couldn't just take him in like that. The fact she was a slayer probably would hurt him more than help him in any case, the sense of fight or flight messing with him was no way to spend his time getting better.

Xander looked over at Buffy for a long moment, both vampire and slayer hanging on the edge of his decision, and both visibly relaxed when he finally answered, "yeah, I am willing to take him in."

Spike was grateful and that showed with how he relaxed and hung his head, Buffy was grateful because she in no way wanted to stake Spike in this condition. It was unfair, she much rather would have taken on the big bad and win fair and square. "I'll get the locks; you go see if they stashed his stuff somewhere. We can't exactly take a vampire out of here naked like this."

Xander nodded, springing into action, "right, not like you don't enjoy seeing it." He looked though the paperwork attached to the clipboard by Spike's cell to see if it mentioned personal effects.

"Hey, I never said I didn't appreciate the view, I just said it'd probably freak people out seeing a naked guy walking though Sunnydale at night. Speaking of which we better hurry, sunrise isn't that far off if we wana get him in doors safe and sound before he becomes vampire flambé." Buffy mentioned as she examined the individual computerized lock.

Xander nodded as he turned pages and finally found the section he was looking for on the back of the first page:

Personal Effects: Arrived with black trench coat, one pair of Doctor Marten boots, one silver lighter, one half pack of Marlboro cigarettes, one black t-shirt, one pair of black jeans, one red button down shirt, and one black leather belt.

Personal effects kept in locker 2-B at the end of cell block.

Xander nodded, at least he was glad they kept detailed records. This was what Spike had arrived with, but he wasn't sure how much of his clothes might have survived though. Well, no use standing here. Better go find out what they had to clothe Spike in.

Locker 2-B turned out to be emptier than Xander had hoped. Inside he found Spike's trench coat safe and sound, as well as his pair of doc marten boots. The other effects were inside Spike's coat pockets and the belt was hanging on a hanger. His actual clothes however were missing. He frowned and went to check the papers again. Ah ha, here was the problem:

Destroyed in experimentation and conditioning: One black t-shirt, one pair of black jeans, and one red button down shirt.

Just lovely, no clothes. Well, no Spike clothes in any case. Xander gathered the coat, boots, and belt and began to rummage around for anything that might fit the vampire in question. He managed to find a pair of jeans - not black, and a t-shirt – not black. The clothes were not very Spike like, but they'd have to do for the moment.

Xander was just coming back with his bounty as Buffy finally broke the small keypad and the wall deactivated. They shoved it open and the first thing Spike did was throw himself at Xander's feet, holding onto the boy's knees with both arms, whispering "please" over and over again. The boy had wanted to keep him alive when the slayer would have staked him; the boy was his only hope, even if he couldn't quite remember their names.

Buffy had originally been poised to fight Spike off if the vampire had tried to attack Xander, but she relaxed the moment she saw what Spike was really doing. Her heart broke a little more along with Xander's. "Spike," Xander said quietly but firmly to get the vampire's attention. The sobbing had stopped and slowly the pale blonde tipped his head back to look up at Xander with his steel blue eyes. "Spike, I don't know what they made you do here, but you don't have to do that for me. We can talk more later, after I've had a few beers," Xander muttered as a side note. "But for now I need you to get up and get dressed okay?"

For a moment Xander feared that Spike may be too broken to understand what he wanted, because the vampire just stared at him with a look akin to wonder before he finally got into motion. Obviously the vampire was use to crawling around because his legs didn't support him right away. Xander was there supporting him until he finally got his legs under him and nodded, "I'll help you Spike, but you just need to let me know when you need it. I won't get mad, and I won't punish you. All you have to do is nod if you understand."

Again, Spike had that look in his eyes and again Xander feared Spike wouldn't understand. But Spike did nod and leaned on Xander as he quickly got the clothes on. They hung off his thin body, the clothes being too big to begin with and Spike being too thin from underfeeding. Xander pulled Spike's old belt off his shoulder and the vampire cringed away as if the boy were about to beat him. Xander quickly dropped the offending object, "no, no, Spike I'm not going to hurt you with this. The pants are too big, they're bound to fall eventually, and I want to put this on you so that doesn't happen alright? Here, take a deep breath for me okay? I know you don't have to breathe, but it'll help I promise."

Buffy frowned as she watched, Xander knew just how to treat Spike for some reason and she wanted to find out why. There was something in the boy's past they had all over looked and she wanted to know what so she could help make it better. She watched as Spike did as Xander requested, taking a deep breath and letting it out. It helped to steady the vampire, and this time he didn't flinch away when Xander took up the belt and carefully slipped it though the loops of Spike's pants.

With the belt cinched so the pants wouldn't fall Xander held up the trench coat. He noticed the look of awe in Spike's eyes again and he decided he liked putting that look there. He liked that he could make Spike feel good. "Here we go, one more piece besides your boots and almost back to the big bad." Spike held out his arm and instead of just handing it over he took the opportunity to slip the coat onto Spike himself, to show Spike this was his and it would stay his. "Alright, let's just set you down a moment and I'll help with the boots, okay?" Xander found a counter which Spike easily sat back on and Xander saw the reason why the vampire had been crawling all this time, the pads of his feet were cut to ribbons. It was no wonder he hesitated to get to his feet. Xander laid a warm hand on the top of one foot, "I'm sorry Spike, I didn't know your feet were this bad. I won't make you walk any father than you have to, okay?"

Spike gave him a look that almost said "you didn't know its okay, git" and then a grateful look when Xander mentioned not making him walk very far. Xander found some extra padding to put into Spike's boots before slipping them on and tying them only tight enough to keep them from falling off. As soon as Xander stood from what he was doing Spike brought his hand up to his lips, giving it one kiss, and then pressing his forehead against where he had kissed. Xander was going to take a wild guess that this was Spike's way of thanking him. He wasn't sure why the vampire wasn't talking, but that was something they could examine when they got him safely away from this dungeon.

Xander rubbed his hand against the back of Spike's head, ignoring that he was filthy with stuff Xander didn't want to think about might be at the moment. He hoped this showed Spike some measure of comfort. He leaned down so that they could make eye contact, "okay, we're gona leave now. If you hear some explosions don't worry about it. Just focus on me, okay?" When he got a firm nod Xander took that as Spike's resolve face. It was similar to Willow's resolve face, but much less potent, at least at the moment much less potent. "We're gona head to the exit, and my car isn't that far away, so we shouldn't be walking for very long." Again another firm nod and they were ready to go.

They managed to make rendezvous with the others, Buffy explaining that they had a tag-along and was met with protest by Giles. She firmly asserted she'd explain everything later and they were off. Buffy took point while Giles and Riley brought up the back. Spike recognized a number of the faces, especially Riley who he quickly moved away from and hid his face in Xander's neck. Right now Xander was the only one he trusted. From what he remembered, Riley was one of the gits that had captured him in the first place.

Xander noticed how uncomfortable Spike was around Riley and quickly switched places with Willow and Tara so they were right behind Buffy. Spike gave him that grateful look, having sussed out why Spike was so uncomfortable. Xander gave him a bit of a smile and followed Buffy out. They heard a few more booms, making sure that none of the humans down there could escape for a little while, before they made their way to the various cars parked close by.

Spike began to visibly relax as Xander led him away from the general group toward a classic convertible. "Almost there Spike, I'm so proud of you. Made it all the way here like this, just a little further and you can get off those feet. I'll take the boots off once you're in the car."

So far Spike had been doing well ignoring the pain in his feet. Now that they had been brought to his attention he felt the pain. The last few feet were near agony but he pushed though it and gratefully sank into the passenger seat of the car. He sat there while Xander carefully removed the boots, "when we get back to my place I'll carry you in. I know, the big bad don't need to be carried. But it'd be easier on your feet." Xander got a little nod of affirmation and that was enough for him. Spike pulled his legs in once the heavy boots were off and safely stored. Xander got into the driver seat and started the car, "we're going back to my place. I figured away from the slayer for now would be best, so she's not setting your senses on edge." Spike turned his head to look at Xander and gave an almost smile. Xander returned it and drove.

***

They made good time, arriving at Xander's basement apartment in about only ten minutes. Xander had the forethought to run ahead and get the door to the basement open before coming back for Spike. The vampire didn't try to protest at all, just leaning up and wrapping his arms around Xander's neck as the boy lifted the too light body from the car. He kicked the door shut on his way away from the car and did the same for the door leading inside. He sat Spike on the couch bed and started to get him out of the clothes, "you can get your clothes back later, I promise, but I want to take a look at some of the wounds. I know that they'll heal with a proper feeding but I don't trust those bastards to not have put something in the wounds they made."

Xander's consideration was almost enough to break Spike, but he had to hang on a little longer to what sanity he had left. He touched Xander's hand to get his attention. When he had Xander looking up at him he touched his own throat. Xander's brows furrowed in confusion and Spike made a sign in the air of writing. Xander's confusion faded and he let out a silent 'oh!' before scrambling for a pad and a pen.

Once the items were found and handed over Spike quickly took the pen in his left hand and wrote something. It took a second but when he was finished he turned it so Xander could read it. Xander was impressed by the neat elegant handwriting that still had a masculine feel to it. Victorian, Xander reminded himself. Spike was Victorian; of course he'd have elegant handwriting like this.

Something in my throat

"There's something in your throat? They jammed something in your throat to make you quiet?" Spike was surprised that he'd sussed it out so quickly, but then again he supposed with the parents he had upstairs it shouldn't be all that surprising. "Do you know what it is that they put there? Where it is?" Xander waited as Spike wrote something under the last line.

Metal bar, jammed into my vocal cords I think.

Xander sighed and nodded, "I'm so sorry Spike, we're going to have to wait for someone to take a look at it before we try to remove it. I don't want to damage anything vital in the area anymore than it is. I don't even know how to go about getting it out if I was confident enough to." Spike nodded and wrote again.

Thank you, I really don't deserve such consideration, considering I've tried to kill you in the past.

Xander read that and sighed, "Spike, regardless of what you did in the past no one deserves that kind of treatment. Don't dwell on it alright? It's all in the past and we're starting new, okay?" When Xander got a hesitant nod he sighed. Well, they'd have many hurdles to go. At least Spike was still pretty much in his own mind. There was the issue of the conditioning they had put him though. But right now he wanted to get the vampire cleaned up and put to bed for rest. They could tackle the rest tomorrow.

Moving into action Xander got the rest of Spike's clothing off, "I'm just going to get you settled in for the night and some blood into you. Giles should have made a few calls for packages of blood. We'll worry about the rest tomorrow okay?" At Spike's nod Xander relaxed a bit himself.

Cleaning didn't take long, a quick bath resulting in the dirtiest bath water Xander had ever seen and a pair of his sweat pants later Spike was comfortably settled into bed while Xander accepted the delivery of blood that had just arrived. Xander was relieved to find that Spike could swallow just fine with the metal in his throat, and heated up the vampire several packages of blood until Spike was shaking his head at the offer of more.

Just as Xander had finished changing into a pair of sweats as well and getting into the bed on the other side he noticed the pad and pen back in Spike's hand and the blonde was writing again. Xander leaned over a bit to see if he could see what was being written but otherwise waited patiently. A few more words written and when Xander finally saw the question he thought his heart might break a little more, he realized that short of his sire no one had ever been considerate to Spike in the least.

Why did you stop the slayer from staking me?

It was no doubt a question that both men had wanted an answer to at the time. But Xander wasn't sure what that answer might be. He sat back for a moment, deep in thought. "Why did I stop Buffy…?" He looked to Spike and finally found the words he had been groping for. "I stopped Buffy because everyone deserves a chance at life, Spike. It would have been different if you had attacked her and it was a fair fight, I probably would have said it would have been your own fault for attacking her in the first place. But you were at less than full strength," Xander purposely left out the word 'weak', "and you weren't attacking her. The look in your eyes… that look of hope when you looked at me, I had to do something to help. I mean that is what I do; I help people in need, even if those people happen to be undead, night-walking, and vampire-shaped."

For a moment Xander thought he saw a tear roll down Spike's cheek. But he decided to firmly place that in the something-in-his-eye category and ignore it for Spike's benefit. He carefully took the pad and pen, set it on the night stand beside Spike, and then sat back, "go to sleep Spike, sleep all day if you like. Tomorrow we're gona visit Giles and see what we can do about removing that thing in your throat. After that we'll debate what to do next. The measures we took to keep those government-types down there won't last forever. They are gona come looking for you and the other demons that escaped and it isn't gona help your recovery any if they find you. We may need to leave town for a little while."

Spike couldn't help the swell of gratitude deep inside his heart, this boy – no he was a man that much was for sure – had stopped the slayer for him. He had taken Spike into his home and was even now considering leaving town with the vampire to keep him safe. Xander's heart knew no limits, it was obvious. He'd seen firsthand the love he held for his friends even if he had no super powers of his own. He still threw himself into the thick of battle to help others and risked his life every time because of it. Now, Spike decided, he could think of no place better to be. A shadow of his former self thanks to the bastards who had kept him in that cell for 6 months he was glimpsing the chance to become himself again, and it lay in the hands of the young man lying beside him. He would make sure Xander knew the gratitude Spike felt.

***

The next day found them setting in Giles' living room, surrounded by two witches, a slayer, a key, and a watcher discussing the problem at hand. Giles was busy checking Spike's throat in a similar way that a doctor checked a human's lymph nodes but his fingers were feeling farther down than that. "Can he tell you how this metal was jammed into his throat," Asked Giles' refined voice.

Xander nodded, they had already gone over many questions Giles might ask and Spike had written down the answers to the best of his knowledge before they had come over. "Yeah, he said that he cursed at them and called them a lot of obscenities."

"Nothing new there, Spike always had a foul mouth." Spike turned his head to where Buffy was setting just as she said that, but was surprised to find no malice in her eyes. If anything it was a slight affection, remembering some of the jabs they had traded in the past.

"Right, so he said that they took a piece of metal and shoved it into his throat one day as they were…" Xander trailed off. Spike had told him a few of the things the soldiers did to him down there for fun, but he was hesitant to repeat it, not because he was embarrassed to say it he did not want to take away Spike's privacy.

"As they what, Xander? We need to know as much as we can if we are going to help him," Giles asked as he looked at the boy, the same boy who he thought of as a son.

"They did some pretty nasty things to him Giles, just for fun okay? I don't wana repeat them because Spike told me in confidence and I don't feel right voicing them." Xander locked eyes with Spike, so the vampire knew he was sincere, and waited for Giles to continue.

"I understand, I can only imagine. There is no need to give voice to those things at the moment anyhow. Does he know what the object was or did he describe it in any way?" Giles sat back; he had felt a firm object in Spike's throat but hesitated to do more until he knew more.

"Yeah, he did. He said it looked like the handle to a scalpel or something. You know how they put those disposable blades on to the handle? He said it looked like one of those handles." Giles gave his usual exclamation of 'good lord' as Xander recounted what Spike had managed to tell him though writing.

"From what I can tell the best way to remove it is from the back. It seems that when they did…push the object into his throat it nearly came out the back. I could feel the end of it, and if we make a small incision right there we should be able to remove it." Giles had stood up from his seat where he had been examining Spike's throat and had cloth and glasses in hand, polishing away.

Xander came over to Spike and leaned down to his level where he sat in a chair, "Spike, are you okay with Giles cutting into the back of your neck?" They were all surprised when Spike shook his head violently. Xander thought about this for a moment, he had no reason to trust any of them except for maybe Xander. Then a thought struck him. Xander came a little closer, "is it okay if I cut into your neck?"

When Spike eyed him warily and then nodded, Xander wasn't all that surprised. Xander nodded and looked up at Giles, "I guess that clinches it, G-man. Just tell me what to do and I can do it." Xander gave his charming smile at everyone, trying to look more confident than he felt.

"Yes, of course Xander. You've spent the most time with him so far, it is no wonder he trusts you more than his natural enemy or his natural enemy's watcher. And Xander, do not call me that." He gave the boy an affectionate smile, belittling his words, and headed for his bathroom to retrieve the first-aid kit.

The set up was simple, Spike sat in a chair backwards after removing his trench coat and shirt while Xander sat behind him in another chair. Spike leaned against the back of the chair that was against his chest and closed his eyes as Xander got ready to cut into the back of his neck. Xander's hand shook a bit, he didn't want to hurt Spike at all but if the vampire wanted to speak again they would have to remove the object here. Touching at the area he could feel the rounded end of something, so finding the place to cut was not hard at all.

Spike bit into his lip as Xander made the cut. The flesh parted easily under the sharp blade. Xander didn't need to cut any father, either. The end of the scalpel handle was easily seen the moment the skin parted to show the insides.

Giles appeared at his elbow holding out a pair of pliers one would use to remove a fish hook from a fish. They were very long meant to be able to reach deep. "These should do," Giles said, "just try to grasp the end and pull. Try not to grab anything but the metal object."

Xander took a breath, "right, easy." Xander rubbed a hand on Spike's back to try and calm the vampire as he reached into the wound with the pliers and grasped the end of the shiny object. It was hard to discern it from the rest of the tissue around it. The object had been in Spike's neck for so long flesh had started to grow on it. Xander shook his head; whatever those government types got in the end was too good for them. "Okay Spike, I'm gona try to pull it out. I'll try to go quick so it doesn't hurt for long."

Spike wanted to tell the boy to just get on with it, but his voice was still lost to him. Xander adjusted himself so as he pulled he was pulling straight out and not to the side or anything and started to tug. The object wanted to remain imbedded for some reason, so Xander tugged harder. Spike's mouth hung open as he panted though the pain. Finally, something gave and the object came out with one mighty tug. Halfway though Spike's voice returned and he yelled in pain, Xander never thought he'd be so relieved to hear Spike's voice, but quickly handed the pliers holding the object over to Giles as Spike fell off the chair. Xander went after him to pull the huddled vampire into his arms.

As the vampire whimpered Xander could make out a few words of what he was saying. The phrase 'no more pain' wrenched at Xander's heart. He knew that they still had a long road ahead of them, more than likely filled with more pain, but he wasn't going to abandon Spike. With a firm resolve he never thought he'd feel over an evil undead vampire Xander got up and looked at Giles, "hey, G-man would you gather up Spike's stuff for me, I'm taking him home."

The others seemed surprised at Xander's firm voice, even Giles, but Willow recognized that resolve face from when they were kids and she was the one to move into action. They had little worry about the incision in Spike's neck; it had healed up now that the object was gone. That and Xander had made sure Spike was well fed before their trip there. Helping Spike into his shirt and coat Xander pulled the vampire close and started to move him toward the door.

On their way there Giles followed, "yes, well, I believe it's best for him to recover now. I will make a few calls and have more blood delivered to your home as soon as I can."

"I would appreciate that, G-man," Xander replied, ushering Spike out the door.

"Yes, of course. And please do not call me that, Xander." Giles stood at the door to watch their trek for Xander's car. Xander just smile back at him and waived.

It wasn't until they had pulled out of the drive way that Xander noticed how Spike huddled in on himself. Xander moved things out of the center of the seat and looked over at him. "Hey, why don't you scoot over here? I got plenty of body warmth to share here."

Spike looked over at Xander to see if the boy was lying to him, but when he saw no deception he quickly closed the distance between them. He kept his head lowered the whole drive back and Xander wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He'd find out soon enough, though, because when they finally made it back to the basement the first thing Spike did was get to his knees at Xander's feet. Xander shook his head as he saw, "Spike, you don't have to be there."

Spike nodded, "I do, or you might want to get rid of me."

Xander frowned, those bastards had done a number on him hadn't they…well there was nothing to do about it now except try to get Spike better. He walked over slowly so not to frighten the vampire and then got down on his knees as well to come to eye level with Spike. He reached out and gently took Spike's face in both hands and made him look up, "I'm not going to get rid of you Spike, I'm going to be here to help you and get you better after what you've experienced. Showing your appreciation isn't necessary. I don't think I'd object to it, but you're not obligated to do anything, okay?"

Spike looked up at Xander for a moment, decision made finally he pushed the boy back so he sat back on his ass. Xander managed to let out a 'what?' before Spike was pulling his jeans open and letting Xander's cock out. Needless to say Xander's eyes got as wide as saucers as Spike knelt over him, "Spike, I just said you don't have an obligation to me."

Spike tilted his head a bit as he looked at Xander and started to stroke the already hard penis in front of him and Xander had a hard time with his morals, wanting to tell Spike he really didn't have to do this but wanting so badly for him to do it anyway. "I want to show you my appreciation, master."

The master part nearly had Xander shooting off prematurely. "Spike, I'm not your master."

The blonde suddenly lifted his head and Xander had to stifle the urge to pull his head back down to the neglected crotch. "Don't you want me?"

And didn't that question just want Xander to tear the heads off anyone who'd ever thrown Spike away, such as Drusilla or Harmony or even Angel. Yeah, he knew all about the sire rights thing, he knew how Angelus had abandoned his little brood after getting the soul, he knew there was a reason he hated deadboy. "I didn't say that Spike, what I meant was you don't have to call me that."

"So you do want me?" Spike asked, he had that pure innocent look that a child might wear when asking their parent if they loved them and would be crushed if the answer was no, all the while that sweet child was jacking him off.

"Guh…" Xander knew he should tell Spike that he was there to take care of the vampire, not the other way around. "Sweet merciful Zeus, I want you." Oh well, he could feel guilty about it later. The magic Spike was weaving with his hands was just too good to ignore.

Spike tilted his head again and gave him that almost patented smirk, "then I want you to be my master." And before Xander could protest further Spike lowered his head and took the head of his cock into his mouth. And fuck what a talented mouth that was. He could only imagine how much practice Spike had gotten while…. Not going there! Definitely not going there!

It occurred to Xander that perhaps if he gave voice to how much he was enjoying Spike's mouth the vampire would know how good he was. "Fuck, Spike that's so good… you're so good, I'm gona cum."

"I wana taste it, master." Spike said as he leaned his head back down to take the head back into his mouth. He teased his tongue all over, just under the head where the bundle of nerves were, in the slit at the tip, and sucked hard as if he could suck the cum right out.

Xander lifted his head long enough to look down at Spike, and then let it thump back against the floor as he sprawled out. The moment Spike started his hidden secret talents Xander's back arched and he shot his spend down the vampire's throat. It had been quick, but very much worth it. It had taken the edge off nicely and he knew he'd be able to get it back up again soon, if Spike wanted to play more.

He once again lifted himself up so he could look at Spike who was licking his lips, almost savoring the taste of Xander. Time to find out a little information, Xander decided, "Why do you want me to be your master Spike? Not that I'm complaining, but I just feel less than worthy for a strong vampire like you." Xander reached out and stroked Spike's cheek.

Spike ducked his head, pleased beyond words that Xander had called him strong. "You kept me alive, gave me a chance, pulled me out of that forsaken place. Once told the slayer how I was love's bitch, that ain't changed any. Show me a bit of affection an I'll follow like a puppy dog."

Xander couldn't help that he liked the picture Spike's words painted. "If we start this, Spike, it's not gona end. You need to understand that, I don't give up my things easily."

This caused Spike to shiver; he'd have it no other way. "Yes, master," Spike said as he crawled up Xander's body. Xander growled in his throat and flipped them both so Spike was under him. Spike stretched out on the floor, bearing his belly and his neck up to Xander, and deep inside the boy the portion of the hyena that remained growled approvingly.

Xander leaned over the pale body and licked at the neck. He wanted to sink his teeth into that perfect column of milky flesh, but that could wait for when he was buried balls deep into the vampire's ass. "I need to know Spike, do you trust me?"

"You saved my unlife, you own me." He looked up at Xander as he waited for the boy to make his move. His body thrummed with anticipation.

"I own you, huh? You ready to swear to that, ready to commit to that Spike?" Xander was already working on Spike's pants, trying to get them off as quickly as possible so he could be skin to skin with his vampire. Spike's answer was to tilt his head to the side, bearing the side of his throat for claiming and Xander nearly shot his second load of the night. "I think I like that." Xander took a moment to examine the situation. Spike was nearly broken by the people who had tortured him. Claiming the vampire as his might just be the very thing Spike needed to heal.

"Spike, listen to me very carefully." The vampire below him opened his gorgeous blue eyes and stared into Xander's chocolate eyes to assert he was listening carefully. "If I claim you as mine, it will be by the hyena's standards. I was once possessed, and the possession never really left. I've done a good job hiding it. If I claim you, you need to promise me to be the best you can be." Xander paused as he leaned over and licked at Spike's neck, "promise to help me heal you and so on." He wasn't about to mention to Spike that being the hyena's mate made him an equal to Xander. The vampire didn't need that right now, but he could see that in the future Spike may welcome that when he was better. For now, they would keep it simple.

"I understand, Master." Spike muttered as he tilted his head again.

Xander was up off the vampire a split second later, "good. Now I want you to get up, be careful of your feet still, and strip. I want you on the bed and ready for me by the time I come back out." Quickly turning and entering the bathroom Xander didn't bother to watch Spike comply, he knew the vampire would do as he was told. It was ingrained in him lest he suffer the consequences. To Xander, consequences might be a spanking at most. But Spike might think he'd get worse, and that was one thing he planned to bring Spike out of. Never would the vampire have to fear him.

Ten minutes later, rope, condoms, and lube in hand Xander exited the bathroom and found Spike kneeling on the bed. He was happy to see that the shoulders that use to slump were now held up, back straight, and head down but not slumped. This posture screamed 'only your submissive and proud of it' and Xander was quite pleased. Spike deserved a reward for that. That is, after all, how you did it. Rewarded the good and punished the bad. Only this time it'd be just backwards from his first training. Xander would reward Spike when a bit of the original Spike started showing and discipline whenever he tried to degrade himself like the fuckers of the Initiative made him.

Xander walked into the room and dropped everything onto the bed, purposely where Spike could see them. He would not hide anything from Spike and deflect any serious panicking up front. "Before those wheels get a chance to start turning in your head, Spike, the condoms are for easy clean up. Not because I think I could possibly catch anything from you. Tonight is for claiming and I don't want to have to spend a lot of time for clean up when we're both gona want to go to sleep after we're done." Xander closed in on Spike, grabbed the vampire's chin, and jerked so Spike was looking up, "reasonable?"

"Yes, sir, perfectly reasonable," Spike replied, and it was. He really didn't want to sleep in a wet spot and he doubted neither did Xander.

"Good, besides there will be plenty of time to douse you in my cum later to mark your scent with mine." Xander growled this in Spike's ear as he nipped the lobe. The effect was Spike shivering in a good way. Xander nodded, time to address a few things, "time for the rules. They will be few and simple to follow. No sense in having complicated rules, right? First rule, when speaking to me anywhere, even in front of the slayer, you will address me with respect. When we aren't playing you don't have to call me 'master' or 'sir'. Xander will do perfectly, or I might even tolerate a few small nicknames. But you will respect me. An amendment of that, you will also respect my friends. Quips don't count, when you're trading insults with Buffy it's perfectly alright. With me so far?"

"Yes, master. Address you and your friends with respect, quips don't count, and addressing you as 'master' or 'sir' is only necessary during play." Spike repeated easily.

"Xander leaned in, kissing Spike in reward for that, "very good Spike, I knew you were smart. Infraction of this and you will be gagged until you can speak to me and my friends properly." He saw Spike tense and knew what the vampire was thinking. "No, Spike, I wouldn't do what those fuckers did. A ball gag, that's all. Perhaps a muzzle since it would be more comfortable for long term wear, and it would be removed for feeding but replaced after you finished." Xander noted how Spike's cock got harder as he described what he would do for Spike's punishment if he were to break rule one. Seems this was acceptable.

"I understand, master." Spike's voice wavered from arousal. Normally being so helpless would frighten Spike but thinking of being so helpless to someone like Xander only aroused him, perhaps because he trusted the boy to take care of him.

Spike got a stroke to his cock for a reward and he closed his eyes. Xander smiled, "rule two is simply this. You will obey me whatever I order unless it puts yourself or others in danger. I take it you know about the chip they put in your head?" At Spike's sad nod Xander continued, "any order to harm a human would count as an exception to the rule, as it would hurt someone and it would hurt you as well. But I will tell you this, I will be looking for ways to remove the chip."

Spike gave Xander the look of wonder for a moment before lowering his eyes again, "I understand, master. Obey you anything unless it puts me or others in danger." Another stroke to his cock and Spike was biting his lip to keep from bucking into the hand.

"Any breaking of this rule will result in being restrained for an amount of time I deem proper for the infraction where you will have no choice but to obey me and think about what you did." Xander finished off explaining the rule.

"Understood, master," Spike quickly replied.

"Rule three; you will take care of yourself Spike. I cannot be here every second of every day to make sure you're feeding properly or taking care of yourself. I know you can do this, and if ever I think you are falling behind in your own care you will be punished. An amendment of this is that you will defend yourself, even if it's against my friends. If they ever try to hurt you, you have my permission to defend yourself however you can. " Xander paused to make sure Spike understood and when he got a nod and a quick summary of the rule by Spike he continued on. "Any breakage of this rule I might have to think of some interesting punishments."

"I understand Master," Spike said.

"Good, that was the last rule. If ever I need to make new rules for new situations I will, but that should cover it for now. If you follow my lead you should be fine. Now, when I walked out here I saw you kneeling so nicely in the middle of the bed for me, shoulders back, back straight, head perfectly lowered but not so much to seem afraid of me. I like that Spike, I don't want you afraid of me. I want you to be proud to be mine. So, for that, you get a reward. What would you like for your reward, Spike?"

Spike kept his eyes lowered, but Xander could sense he was ecstatic. "Would you suck my cock, master?" Xander could tell that the vampire was hesitant because he wasn't sure Xander would do something like that.

"I would love to suck your cock," Xander answered and leaned in for a kiss, "but first I don't want you to be too tempted to move from position. Turn and face away from me."

Spike wasn't sure what Xander was doing, but the boy wasn't angry at him or anything. This meant no pain should be involved so he happily complied, turning around 180 degrees so he was now facing away from Xander. The bed dipped as Xander got on behind him and started to thread the rope he'd seen before around his arms. Xander was thankful for the hyena guiding him, otherwise he might fuck all this up when Spike was depending on him. He made intricate designs with the rope, effectively tying Spike's arms to his body. The rope crisscrossed Spike's chest, going down between and under his pecs, framing his nipples, and binding his upper arms to him while his lower arms were folded to lay across each other and tied in place, wrist to elbow. It was a very secure binding, Spike couldn't reach his hands to any of the knots at all and trying to wiggle out of the ropes just wasn't possible.

As Xander tied each knot, Spike felt himself relaxing into the hold of the rope. Just letting the bindings hold him and not have to worry about being out of position. When Xander had tied the last knot he turned the vampire back around and tied the lead off to the back of the bed. He nodded, "that should remind you to not move around too much. Now, this next part you need to understand is not punishment. You can be rather vocal and I don't need Ozzy and Harriet upstairs hearing us." Xander held up the ball gag. Spike looked on it, already relaxed within the bondage, and Xander was glad to see that the vampire wasn't afraid at all. He fitted the small white ball into his mouth and buckled it on. He kissed the side of Spike's mouth, "such a good boy you are, I can see I'll be rewarding you a lot in the future." Xander ran his thumb against Spike's stretched bottom lip, "remember keep as still as you can, but your hips are allowed to move."

Spike nodded, his eyes dilated proving he was already starting to fly on the feelings. Xander then lowered his head to Spike's crotch as the vampire pressed his hips up to give Xander perfect access. He licked and nibbled at the underside of Spike's elegant pale cock. It was perfect for Spike; long, elegant, thick but not too thick, uncut, and perfectly proportioned balls under it. If Xander had to take a guess, he'd guess around 10 inches erect, not bad at all. "This right here, Spike, is mine. Belongs to me now, but you have permission to use it of course." He smirked a bit at the vampire before pulling the cock into his mouth. The warm, wet mouth was heaven, or at least as close as Spike was ever going to get at this rate.

Xander sucked on the head, rubbing his tongue along the underside and tickling the bundle of nerves there at the underside of the mushroom head, and taking the cock back down his throat. All the while the hyena in him giving instructions to make Xander seem experienced at this even though this was only his second time sucking someone else's cock, Jessie being his first, not that Spike could tell the difference. Xander viciously stamped down on the thoughts that started to turn somber at remembrance of Jessie. Right now was not for him, it was for Spike and that's the way it was going to stay.

Judging from the noises coming from the vampire above him, Xander could tell he was doing something right and was glad he had put the ball gag in. Spike was making his best attempt to be vocal around the ball in his mouth, but currently all he could force out were grunts, moans, and mutters. All of it serving to spur Xander on, reassuring the boy that his skills were very much appreciated.

Xander debated with himself for all of 10 seconds whether to allow Spike to come now or make him wait until Xander was balls deep. Spike earned his reward, and tricking him like that wouldn't be fair. Using his hands to work Spike's balls while he sucked at the head, Xander could sense the rush coming, knew Spike was close to popping. He just needed one more push. Xander snuck a finger back and started to circle Spike's hole gently with one finger. The vampire was so gone he didn't quite realize where the finger was and just pushed into the pleasure. This was perfect, he didn't want Spike to tense up from this and fear pain.

Taking a moment to get a bit of lube on the end of his finger he eased it inside. Spike relaxed around the intruder, the headspace he was in from the bondage and Xander sucking his cock was doing wonders for Spike's relaxation level. Xander wiggled the finger in only deep enough to find what he was looking for.

The moment Spike's hips jerked and he let out a long muffled moan behind the ball gag, Xander knew he'd found the right spot. He was glad for the gag, but Spike had been pretty loud. He paused a moment to see if he heard any movement upstairs. He relaxed when he heard none. Usually he endured his father's deft touch because he had no reason to fight the man. The hyena growled inside, if the bastard came down he'd protect his soon-to-be claimed with his life, that much was determined.

Spike was panting though his nose, trying to calm himself enough so he wouldn't just shoot at the turn of a dime, but the things Xander was doing to him were amazing. When the boy had touched that magic spot in him, he was surprised he hadn't cum automatically. He wiggled his hips to get the boy's attention, since he couldn't do so vocally at the moment, and urged him to continue.

Taking Spike's cock back down his throat, Xander stimulated him mercilessly. Tickling and pressing a finger into Spike's prostate while he swallowed around the cock in his throat, it was only a matter of seconds before Spike was crying out, not quite as loud this time, and shooting his load down Xander's throat.

Xander sat up, licking his lips, and savoring the taste. Salty, with a hint of copper, that wasn't surprising with the fact that Spike drank blood to survive. He tasted a hint of the tobacco he smoked, a tingle of whiskey, and everything that said Spike in it. All in all it was a very pleasant taste in Xander's opinion, if he did say so himself.

Spike was panting though his nose, trying to catch breath he didn't need, while watching Xander with hooded eyes. That was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had. He could only imagine what the boy had in store for him next. Xander leaned in to the bound vampire and kissed the corner of his mouth again, "you taste delicious, baby."

Spike was suddenly grateful for the gag, he had an urge to correct Xander and tell him that he was disgusting. Of course, that was just the soldier gits talking, and he had to get stuff like that out of his head. He wanted Xander to be proud of him and that meant the first step was to think he was at least close to worthy for this wonderful man before he could be worthy.

"Now, it's my turn. I think I want your ass, is that okay Spike? Do you think you can trust me enough to know I won't hurt you and make you feel good?" Xander did not want Spike to start panicking in the middle of what he was about to do.

Spike nodded, the only positive or negative response he could give, and watched as Xander untied the lead holding him back against the back of the couch that the bed had pulled out of. He was once again turned around and pressed against that back rest. He was pushed forward a bit so his ass was out and open a bit, all the while Xander's voice sounded behind him reminding him of how beautiful he was, how strong and perfect. Again the urge to correct Xander was there but he stifled it.

Xander, being thankful for edible lube, leaned forward and started to tongue Spike's entrance where his finger had been only moments before. Spike groaned as the energy to keep his head up left him, so he allowed it to hang forward. That tongue was doing such amazing things to him, wiggling just right.

Xander noticed Spike's cock rising again and wasted no time. He quickly grabbed the lube again, lubing up his fingers, and started to stretch the vampire. With Spike's current relaxed state it didn't take long at all to stretch him sufficiently. All the while the vampire in question was making his appreciation known though sexy little noises.

Xander rubbed his hand along Spike's back, reassuring him as his fingers slid out. Xander rolled on a condom quickly and, with one hand holding his cock and the other holding Spike's hip, he pushed the head in. Giving Spike a moment to adjust to the feeling he held completely still. "Ready for more, baby?"

Spike nodded and pushed back against the cock in his ass. Xander smirked at Spike's eagerness and kept pushing until his balls smacked against the back of Spike's thighs. His hands rubbing at Spike's back and flanks, constantly speaking and reassuring the vampire that it was Xander not someone else. Soon, Xander grabbed a hold of the ropes on Spike's back and jerked the vampire up into a kneeling position on Xander's lap. This pushed Xander's cock even deeper, causing Spike to wail behind the gag. That small nub inside had been pushed against and made stars exploded behind Spike's eyelids. He hoped he wasn't going as barmy as Dru now, seeing stars. Given Spike's moment of distraction, Xander rolled a condom onto his penis to catch whatever he may shoot within the next few minutes. He didn't kid himself about it, chances were they were going to finish very quickly.

"That's it, Will, give in to me. You're mine now. Mine to have, mine to protect, mine to care for, mine to love." Xander licked at Spike's neck, just where he was going to bite to tease the vampire. The use of Spike's given name made him shiver in delight and hang on Xander's every word. "Mine to claim," with that declaration Xander sunk his teeth into the side of Spike's throat.

Spike's eyes shot open and he screamed behind the gag, shooting his spend into the condom and marveling at the boy behind him. The way Xander made him feel was beyond words, made him feel so wanted – so needed.

Xander wasn't surprised when Spike's head rolled on his shoulder. He roused the vampire enough to remove the gag so Spike could bite into Xander's wrist and take a taste of blood, Spike not even thinking about the fact the chip wasn't firing for biting a human. He'd remind Spike later and explain, for now Spike needed rest. Xander had already cum after watching Spike have such a powerful orgasm and tasting his newly claimed's blood. He slipped the condom off Spike's cock and tied a knot in it, tossing it in the general direction of the trash.

Slipping his fingers down he held the condom on his own penis and pulled out before doing the same to that one. Deciding to leave the ropes on, Spike seemed much more comfortable with them on, Xander rolled to lay on the bed. He pulled Spike onto his chest, covered them with the comforter, and ran his fingers though Spike's hair. He had a lot to do, a lot to set up so he could care for Spike properly, but it'd be worth it.

*** 1 week later ***

The gang had gotten use to the set up, Spike and Xander arrived together and never strayed far from each other. Typically Spike would set at Xander's feet or, on occasions, in Xander's lap. It bothered no one, rather Willow thought it was kinda cute while Buffy was pouting on account she wanted to get some dirty tapes of the two. He could only imagine the hot time the two had.

It was also something else to hear Spike speak to them and not threaten to kill them every ten seconds, but they had gotten use to it. He was almost back to his completely snarky self, almost. But when he snarked there was never any heat behind it and typically he would look to Xander to make sure he wasn't breaking any rules.

At the moment they were researching a demon Buffy had come across while patrolling. Spike was in Xander's lap, mouth at Xander's neck sucking lightly. The gang realized that was Spike's comfort mechanism and it too became natural for them to see.

"I just can't find the right description of it." Willow huffed as she sat back in her chair, the internet for once coming up with nothing. "There are too many demons that fit Buffy's profile to narrow it down."

"Do you think Spike might know?" Buffy asked Xander. This was something they had taken to doing a few days ago. They would ask Spike for some help on identifying demons, but they would ask Xander first. Xander was adamant they not push Spike if he didn't want to help but so far Spike had been very cooperative.

Xander used his shoulder closest to Spike to nudge the vampire and get his attention, "Spike, think you can listen to the Buffster describe a demon and see if you know what it is?"

Spike nodded and looked toward Buffy, "well, wot did it look like, Slayer?" He got a pinch to his ass and he looked toward Xander. Xander eyed him and Spike huffed, "m'sorry, Buffy." Both girls hid their giggles at how Xander chose to remind Spike to be good. Buffy gave a quick description of an 8 foot demon with green scaled skin, red eyes, and a general lizard like appearance. Spike nodded as he listened and spoke up once Buffy was finished, "right, it's a Rakakash. Not hard to slay, just chop off its head. Short of that it's allergic to iron so an iron weapon would weaken it. After that it's just chop it to bloody pieces." His graphic description got him another pinch to the ass, "Wot!? They asked, I'm tellin'." This time the girls couldn't hold in their giggles.

"Nothing, I just like pinching your ass." Xander said.

"Oh bloody hell; I'm goin for a smoke." Spike got up, patting his duster down to make sure he had smokes and lighter. He noticed Xander holding up something silver looking.

"Lose something blondie?" Xander asked as he waived the lighter around.

"Cheeky little bugger," He snatched the lighter from Xander and went toward the training room to stand out the back door. Xander decided that his life just couldn't get any better.


End file.
